


Siren Song

by BeneaththeHalo



Series: Courage Magic Strength [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Dark Merlin, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Siren Merlin, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about that voice that kept Arthur and Gwaine rooted in place. Something about it was strangely… captivating.</p><p>“What is this?” Arthur whispered.<br/>“I don’t know,” Gwaine whispered back. “It’s like a fire… it’s burning me.”<br/>“The fire can be fought,” Merlin said, coming up behind them. Arthur and Gwaine could feel him behind them, knew exactly where he was. “If you leave here now, and do not look back, it will fade away. But it's your choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot different to anything else I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day #9- Against the Wall

"Arthur, we're lost," Gwaine commented for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm telling you, we are _not lost_!" Arthur protested once again, even though he was beginning to realise that Gwaine might actually be right. He was pretty sure he'd already seen that particularly distinctive tree at least three times already. "Okay, maybe we're lost."

"See, what did I tell you?" Gwaine sighed, leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. "Now we're going to be stuck out here all night."

"No, we won't," said Arthur, sounding so overconfident Gwaine _knew_ he was lying. "We'll find a place to shelter for the night, and then we'll head home in the morning."

"How are we supposed to head home when we don't know where we are _now_?" Gwaine pointed out. "Arthur, we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, and every bloody tree looks the same. We've definitely been past _this_ tree at _least_ three times." Gwaine slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground, before pulling out an apple and taking a bite. "I _told_ you we should've stayed at home today."

"You're only saying that because you wanted to have sex this morning and I wouldn't let you," said Arthur. "And do you have to look so obscene when you eat that damn thing?"

"Yep," said Gwaine simply. "I'm gonna make you regret not fucking me this morning."

"Oh believe me, I already am," Arthur admitted, joining Gwaine on the ground. "Maybe I should've listened when my father told me not to become an adventurer. I've gotten lost far too many times now."

"Ah, but if you'd never become an adventurer, you never would've met me!" Gwaine exclaimed, squeezing Arthur's thigh as if to emphasise why this was a good thing.

"Hmmm, still can't figure out whether I'm happy about that or not," said Arthur, and Gwaine slapped his thigh instead. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for insulting your bedwarmer," Gwaine said with a laugh.

"You're much more than a bedwarmer to me, Gwaine," Arthur assured him, squeezing his hand. "And I _definitely_ wasn't insulting the sex. It was more a knock on your ability to never stop talking."

"I thought you _liked_ the sound of my voice," said Gwaine, his hand on his heart in a show of mock hurt.

"Only at certain times, Gwaine. And you know full well when those times are." Arthur sighed and got to his feet, stretching out his aching limbs. "We should probably find some sort of shelter. You know how cold it can get out here at night. And we don't know _what_ creatures could be lurking about."

By the time the darkness settled in and the cold creeped over them, Arthur and Gwaine were possibly even _more_ lost than they already had been, and still had not located any shelter. The seemed to be a storm settling in as well, they realised as thunder clapped overhead, the almighty bang making the two men jump.

"We'll be done for if we don't find shelter soon," said Gwaine, hugging his own chest in a futile attempt to fight off the cold.

"Well I can't create shelter out of _thin air_ , so unless you can-" Arthur trailed off as something caught his eye. "Hey, what about there?" Some sort of stone structure, almost like a ruined castle, loomed in front of them. "I don't know how I didn't see that before."

"You do sometimes fail to see what's right in front of your face, Arthur," Gwaine commented. Although Arthur wasn't the only one who hadn't seen the crumbling castle before; it really did seen like it had appeared out of nowhere. "I'm not so sure we should go in there."

"Why not? You were the one who was saying we wouldn't survive the night if we didn't find shelter," Arthur pointed out. "And I don't see anything else around here."

"Yeah, but-" Gwaine started. "Don't you think it's weird that it just _appeared_ out of nowhere?"

"I'm sure it didn't just appear out of thin air," Arthur scoffed. "Now come on, unless you really do want to freeze to death."

Arthur started off again, and Gwaine had no choice but to follow. The closer they grew to the ruins, though, the more apprehensive Gwaine felt. There was something about that place. Something that made him want to turn around, run away, and never come back again. They still needed shelter, though. And Gwaine wasn't about to leave Arthur.

If it wasn't for the little cracks of moonlight filtering in, the ruins would be in complete darkness. As such, Arthur and Gwaine could barely see two feet ahead of themselves as they walked, unconsciously sticking as close to each other as they possibly could. Maybe Gwaine had been right. They should not have come here.

When they entered a particularly large room Gwaine froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "Gwaine?" Arthur said quietly. "What is it?"

"Do you get the feeling were being watched?" Gwaine whispered.

Before Arthur could respond, a flaming torch flickered to life in front of them, and a solitary figure loomed out of the darkness. It was a rather tall and slender man, perhaps a few years younger than Arthur and Gwaine, with pale white skin, a shock of black hair, and eyes so blue they looked inhuman.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked, his hand in the hilt of the sword he always carried, that he had dubbed Excalibur.

"I should be asking you the that question, since you _are_ in my home," the man commented. "But I already know who you are. Arthur and Gwaine, the explorers from Camelot.”

“How… how do you know who we are?” said Gwaine, fighting a very strong urge to tell Arthur _I told you so_.

“I know a lot of things,” said the man. “And I have friends in your hometown. Now, what brings you to _my_ home?”

“We’re just looking for shelter, to wait out the night,” said Arthur, sounding a lot braver than he actually felt. “It’s awfully cold outside, and in the darkness we can’t really tell where we’re going.”

“But of course,” said the man, his voice sending shivers down the two other’s spines. It was chilling, unlike nothing they had ever heard before, and it made them want to turn and run for the hills and never even _think_ of this place again. But at the same time, there was something about that voice that kept Arthur and Gwaine rooted in place. Something about it was strangely… captivating. “I am never one to deny guests staying here, especially since I don’t get very many of those.”

“Good,” said Arthur. “Thank you. We’ll just- go find somewhere to sleep, then.” Arthur and Gwaine turned to leave, and as such, they didn’t see the man’s eyes flash from molten gold to red, back to gold and back to that icy blue. They froze, a strange fire _blooming_ in them, starting from their groins and _consuming_ them. Arthur gripped Gwaine’s hand, so tightly he could nearly cut off circulation. “What _is_ this?” Arthur whispered.

“I don’t know,” Gwaine whispered back. “It’s like a _fire_ … it’s _burning_ me.”

“The fire can be fought,” the man said, coming up behind them. Arthur and Gwaine could _feel_ him behind them, knew _exactly_ where he was. “If you leave here now, and do not look back, it will fade away. Easier, I think, since you have each other.”

“What’s the alternative?” Arthur asked, trying very hard not to look at the man. “And who _are_ you?”

“My name’s Merlin,” said the man. “And I think you _know_ the alternative. But it’s your choice.”

Arthur and Gwaine locked eyes for a moment, focused on each other, war waging in their minds and the fire burning through their bodies. And then, without a word of warning, Arthur turned around, practically throwing Merlin against the wall and pinning him there by his wrists. Merlin grinned.

“I knew you would,” he said.

“Shut the _fuck up_ ,” said Arthur roughly, pushing into Merlin, slamming him into the wall, with a painfulness and a roughness that the _creature_ surely had not felt before from any other. But Merlin did not flinch. Instead he smiled, letting out a moan as Gwaine knelt before him and _yanked_ down his trousers. Gwaine’s mouth enveloped Merlin’s cock, warm and wet and _hot_ , and Merlin shuddered with delight. Arthur, meanwhile, had pushed roughly inside Merlin without a second thought, fucking him _hard_ against the wall. Merlin let out a guttural moan of pure _pleasure_ as he rode Arthur and fucked Gwaine’s mouth, moving harder and faster until he came with an even louder cry, his eyes flashing gold and red and blue.

Merlin managed to extricate himself from between the two men and Arthur collapsed against Gwaine, physically exhausted. “I can’t remember the last time I let another man fuck me like that,” he said casually, watching as Gwaine wiped Merlin’s seed off his own mouth. “You were both… anyway, I think you’ll find somewhere to sleep at the other end of the ruins. You will not be disturbed, I promise you this. Although if you choose to return on the other hand… I think you’ll find I give as good as I take.” Merlin stepped away from the other two, walking to the other side of the room.

Gwaine squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Arthur? You okay?” he whispered gently.

“I… yeah, I’m fine,” said Arthur sincerely. “I actually feel good, considering I still need to…” he gestured down at his own straining erection.

“Come, we’ll find somewhere to rest for the rest of the night,” said Gwaine with a smirk. “And I’ll finish you off.” Gwaine took Arthur’s hand and, with a fleeting glance back at Merlin, the two men walked off, unable to shake the feeling they were being watched.

As soon as Arthur and Gwaine were gone, Merlin called out a name, and another, smaller figure stepped out of the shadows. He crossed the room to Merlin, who smiled and pulled him into his arms.

“I thought you were going to let _me_ have some pleasure this time,” the younger man said, pouting, resting his head against Merlin’s chest. “Considering there was two of them.”

“Relax, Mordred,” said Merlin gently, pressing his lips to Mordred’s brow. “There will be plenty of that later. I have a feel that these two will come back, and perfectly willingly. Our trickery and our siren’s song won’t even be required. But if it’s pleasure that you’re after…” Merlin smiled, pulling away from Mordred and holding out his hand. “Come with me. _I’ll_ show you pleasure.”


End file.
